daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Philippa Cousland
Philippa "Phil" Theirin (née Cousland), 'also known as ''The Hero of Ferelden, was the second child of Bryce Cousland, Teryn of Highever and his wife, Lady Eleanor Cousland. A passionate and idealistic young woman, her life was forever changed when Arl Rendon Howe betrayed and murdered her family. At the urging of her father, she willingly joined the Grey Wardens, and later went on to become the Queen of Ferelden alongside her fellow Warden, King Alistair Theirin. Overview '''Physical Appearance Philippa has dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Much to her eternal annoyance, she takes after her father more in looks. Her short brown hair is neatly tied back, and despite a lifelong desire to actually grow it out, she's never quite succeeded. Personality Headstrong and stubborn, never let it be said that Phil isn’t persistent in her goals. If she is given a task, she will see it through to the end, and to the best of her abilities. She is also very personable and friendly. Her easy charm serves her well when she takes the time to actually think her decisions through. However, she lets her emotions rule over her, even when cold hard facts might tell a different tale. This is particularly obvious during the lead-up to the Landsmeet, where politically she knows that Alistair and Anora should marry, but she can’t bring herself to follow through with the arrangement. At the actual Landsmeet, this also comes into play where she initially has every intention of having Alistair rule by himself, she decides she can’t let the man she loves face the burden alone, and convinces the nobles to allow her to rule by his side as queen. In addition, she often dwells on the past, holding every “mistake” particularly close to her heart. She constantly second-guesses herself about Orzammar and her actions during the Landsmeet (to say nothing Morrigan’s ritual and… everything that she does in Awakening pretty much). 'Talents and Skills' She's good at making bad decisions. Biography History Her life was awesome until Howe ruined everything. In-game It went really well, and then there were some REALLY BAD DECISIONS MADE. Probably Philippa’s biggest turning point was the succession crisis in Orzammar. Perhaps rather naively (given what happened to her family, perhaps she should have been more careful to begin with), she played right into Bhelen’s hand. It was only after he was crowned did she realize that Harrowmont was (in her eyes) the better man and the “better” contender for the throne. This, combined with Howe’s betrayal, definitely makes her less trusting, and really comes into play with the Landsmeet and Anora. Post-game The worst decisions were made in Awakening. Mistakes were made. She also had some rough times with Alistair. Relationships Family Bryce Cousland Eleanor Cousland Fergus Cousland Oren and Oriana Cousland Companions Alistair The Bae. Leliana The "Gal Pal". Morrigan The Elphaba to her Glinda. Wynne The substitute mom. Zevran The bff. Sten The serious uncle. Oghren The drunk uncle. Shale The weird giant statue. Chaucer (Dog) The BEST DOGGO. Anders The regret. Nathaniel The Lancelot to her Guinevere. Sigrun The one nice dwarf. Velanna The angry elf who gets with Nathaniel. Justice The other regret and Knight in Shining Corpse Armor. Others Miscellaneous 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Cousland Category:Alistair Romance Category:Human Category:KvonLiechtenstein